


Timing

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, The Orgy Armada, no blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about visiting his dad, who teaches history at UT Austin, isn’t so much that it’s in Texas (well, that part is weird too) but it’s because <i>timing</i> and, you know, why is it that every time Connor visits it coincides with some happy-hoppy holiday?  Because quality times with his dad’s boyfriend and his brat of a daughter was <i>not</i> how Connor was hoping to spend his winter break from grad school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Orgy Armada: The Second Coming
> 
> Prompt: Everything is scarier in Texas

Even though they say Austin is like the Berkeley of Texas, they still got a monument to the Confederate Army erected right on the doorstep of their City Hall, to the left of the Ten Commandments, no less. Connor doesn’t think that’s very “Berkeley” of them. The thing about visiting his dad, who teaches history at UT Austin, isn’t so much that it’s in Texas (well, that part is weird too) but it’s because _timing_ and, you know, why is it that every time Connor visits it coincides with some happy-hoppy holiday? Because quality times with his dad’s boyfriend and his brat of a daughter was _not_ how Connor was hoping to spend his winter break from grad school.

“Morning, Poodle,” he hears from the couch as he stumbles, zombie-like and under-caffeinated, into the living room.

“Morning, Legs,” he replies and bites his tongue. Freudian much? Of course, it couldn’t be helped. Charlie (that’s the brat’s name) is sitting on the couch is some kind of a travesty, to call which “shorts” would be simultaneously redundant and generous. She’s got a steaming mug of coffee propped between her knees and her hair is falling down her shoulders in an apple-infused cascade. And yeah, he can smell it from where he’s standing. She must’ve just showered.

“We’re out of eggnog,” she announces and Connor frowns into the fridge.

“That’s cool. I don’t really like eggnog.”

“Mutant,” she mutters into her coffee.

“Freak,” he says half-heartedly, not sure what the hell to even say to that. Why is she even _there_? It’s not like Miles had to bring her. She looks grown-ass enough to stay home alone, doesn’t she? With her big blue eyes and… legs. _Fuck_.

He finally pulls some bagels and cream cheese out of the fridge, deciding to settle for something uncomplicated, unlike, you know, his entire frickin’ life. His dad and he hadn’t exactly been hunky-dory until recently, when his mom died, and he… uh… found out that Bass Monroe was actually his biological father, not just his mom’s ex-boyfriend’s current boyfriend. And _shit_ if that isn’t weird as all hell. So now, Bass… _dad_ tells him that this kid who Miles thought the whole time was his niece is actually his daughter. Now, that has to be weird.

Everything is just weird. Fricking Texas, man. Although he’s not at all sure any of it is really Texas’ fault, but it just makes shit that much scarier somehow. Must be the cowboy hats. Speaking of which, Charlie is now prancing around in one. She’s not wearing any shoes, mind you, and her tank top is covering her boobs, but that’s about it. (Shit, don’t think about her boobs!)

“So,” she sidles up to him, stealing half his bagel.

“Hey!”

“So, what do you do over there in California?”

“I’m getting my MBA.”

“Yeah? Is that difficult?” 

“Nah. Mostly it’s just about the networking.”

“You mean drinking?” she grins, her smile lighting up the small kitchen, which is looking slightly disastrous in the light of day. Connor bets Miloe over there (upstairs) didn’t have time to clean it before heading off to bed each other in a manly fashion, like real men and former marines and all that.

“You’re the one who drank all the eggnog,” he teases her and gets punched for it. He thinks it’s in a friendly way, but Charlie is still freakishly strong. “Like father, like daughter, huh?” he presses, just because he can. It’s fun watching her squirm.

“Whatever, Poodle. My dad probably topped the fuck out of your dad last night.”

“You wish. My dad’s hung like a stallion.” He shakes his head, not actually believing that came out of his mouth, and then they both laugh like idiots. “Sorry, that was dumb.”

“Don’t mean it ain’t the truth,” she salutes him from under her cowboy hat.

“So…” He is not sure what to say, so he takes a bite of his bagel.

“So.”

“Our dads, huh?”

“Yeah. For many years now.”

“This is all relatively new to me,” Connor takes another bite to hide the fact that he’s blushing like some pasty-skinned virgin, which he’s not. Either of those things.

“What? Sweet gay love?”

“Family,” he smiles at her. “Which, I guess we kinda are?” Yeah, think of her as a sister, because then you’re not gonna want to kiss her. Good idea.

She grins up at him from under her canopy of blond eyelashes and he thinks she must look a lot like her mom because a) her hair is much nicer than Miles’ and b) she’s just really fucking pretty. And he really does wish he could kiss her. But that would be weird, and wrong, and his dad would probably kick his ass, and then let Miles kick the rest of him.

“Do you wanna see a movie today or something?” she finally changes the subject and storms off, swyping furiously on her phone as she looks up times and locations. “I can see what’s playing at that one place where they serve the beer and food.”

“Alamo Drafthouse Cinema?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

Did she just ask him on a date? She didn’t. It’s not a date. They’re just two young adults, hanging out. One of them is scantily clad, and one of them is inappropriately horny, but that’s it.

And then she’s suddenly standing behind him, placing her cowboy hat over his head and talking really fast about something, and he can’t help himself because she’s touching his hair and calling him fucking “Poodle” again and she smells really nice, and Connor thinks, she _is_ really nice, it’s just that this whole “family” thing is really unfortunate. And then he’s leaning in to kiss her, right there in the kitchen, and she’s leaning in too, and then their lips brush each other and their hands touch, and their fingers entwine, and they’re smiling into each other’s mouths because that was really something. Something terrifying. Fuck it, it’s Texas, after all.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” his dad groans, walking down the stairs. And again - _timing_!

“Oh, please,” Charlie shoots over her shoulder, her arms still wrapped around Connor’s waist. “Like you weren’t just doing way worse upstairs!”

So here they are then: Miloe 2.0. And they’re going to the movies tonight. And it’s probably really weird, Connor thinks, but it’s also really damn cool.


End file.
